Sonadow 1:The Beginning
by Retro-Silver14
Summary: My first story sonadow story and on fanfiction
1. Sonadow 1:The Beginning

Crash! Bang! Slam! A fight scene broke out in the middle of Mystic Ruins! Sonic and Shadow just can't stop fighting. The first time they stared into each others eyes they saw hate and a new enemy. Dis they see something else? They knocked trees 20 feet away from where it once stood. With just one punch too! The ground shook like an earthquake was near! It was madness!"Why don't you just give up faker!" Shadow's voice was full of anger and disgust for Sonic."No way! I'll never give up! I'll fight all my life or die trying!" Spat Sonic. "Sounds like a plan,"Shadow grinned. With those words Shadow's face grew an evil smile on it and Sonic didn't like what was about to come next. Sonics eyes were filled with fear of what was to come. He never even wanted to fight Shadow! Shadow ran to Sonic and threw a punch to the stomach so fast his speedy reflects couldn't dodge it in time. Sonics eye were wide and couldn't think what to do. He just stood there like a statue. A wide eyed, blue hedgehog statue. Sonic flew back 10 feet before his head knocked into an enormous tree. Right before Sonic grew unconscious he saw Shadow walk up to him. Shadow's onyx black fur was shinning in the light. His slow but graceful walk made him look even better. When he finally reached Sonic, which he was about to get knocked out anytime now, he said in a hushed, sleek voice. "I'm sparing your life hedgehog." Sonic's vision grew blurry and then finally went black.

Hours passed and Sonic is still unconscious."Sonic? Sonic? Wake up, Sonic," The voice was so peaceful and sweet, yet, so familiar. Sonics eyes began to open and the first thing he saw was a black and red figure. "Shadow?" "Quiet, you need your rest." That same sleek voice made Sonics ears want more. With those words said, Shadow lowered his head closer to Sonics face. Sonic just thought Shadow was checking his head if he had any injuries but that isn't what Shadow was doing at all. Sonic found that out when Shadow connected their lips in a warm sweet kiss. Sonics eyes widened and he was pushed back to reality. In the real world Sonics eyes shot open and he pushed him self up off the couch so he can sit up. Sonic was back in his own house. The walls blue, the air smelling like chilidogs, the living room a mess, yup that was his house! "How in the world?" "How did I get back home?" "Could it have been...Shadow?" Sonics head was in pain but not because of the blow he took but with all the unanswered questions running through his head."That dream...how...I mean...I know I have feelings... but why now?" The wind of the autumn season was howling. It was telling Sonic to sleep and rest. Sonic didn't want to sleep but he did what he was told by the wind. He grabbed a blanket from the closet near the couch. When he had it he sat on the couch, laid down, and then drifted off to sleep. Outside the living room window, where Sonic was sleeping, a shadow loomed in the background. The figure was checking up on Sonic from a near by tree branch. Everything was alright so the shadow zoomed away with amazing speed. The wind howled and the moon was up. Another day will soon be born and then lets see what it brings for our two hedgehogs.


	2. Sonadow 2:The Dream

The sun has woken up and so is the rest of living things. The flowers are opening up to show their true colors, the birds are singing their morning song, and the eyes of morning people are opening to greet the new day. At Sonics house Sonic is still a sleep and has yet to greet the sun, but not for long. The door creeks open just a bit but big enough to see it was an annoying pink hedgehog at the door. Amy sees her love still sleeping. As she set her emerald eyes on sonic a plan popped into her head. A plan Sonic would not appreciate as much a she will. As she tip toes closer to him she sees him tossing and turning on the couch and stops in her tracks. "Have no fear, Amy Rose is here, your love" Amy started to get closer and closer to Sonic again, until she could go no more. She puts her hands on the arm of the couch and on top of the couch so she can keep balance and not fall on her hero. She leans in slowly to place a tender kiss on Sonics lips. Before Amy could even get three inches to his face, Sonic starts to open his eyes. Amy gets startled and jumps back, to give Sonic some space. Sonics emerald green eyes shine in the bight light of the morning sun and his ears twitch to the birds song. He spreads his arms and legs out and starts to sit up. His vision is still blurry and can't see well. Sonic stares straight at Amy and can't notice who she is. He just continues to stare at her like she's a stranger. Amy sees the bewildered expression on Sonics face and starts to get frustrated with him. She gets so annoyed she can't take it! Her face squints up and she yells, "Well if your going to just stare at me with that expression and not say hi to me I might as well leave now!" Amy turns her back to Sonic, with her hands in fists, and struts out the door and leaving a slam behind her.

Sonic rubs his eyes and blinks, he can finally see right. "Who the heck was that?" "Oh well, they're gone now.""What time is it?" Sonic looks at the digital clock on the table next to him. It reads 1:38. "Oh shit, I was suppose to meet Tails at the workshop an hour ago!" He falls on to the ground trying to get the sheets off of him. He struggles to get the sheets off. Somehow he made it more difficult then it really need to be! As soon as he is free he gets to his feet and starts running up the stairs to his bedroom to look for his shoes. To his surprise, his shoes were right in front of the door as he opened it. As Sonic opened the door more he saw...Shadow. Shadow was sitting on Sonics bed, patently, waiting for him to come. "Sh-Shadow," Sonics voice was trembling, his knees were weak, his face was as red as Shadow's red strikes on his head. Shadow rose from the bed and began walking forward to Sonic. Sonic started to backup but the door was closed and he just bumped into it, he's a trapped rat in a maze. Shadows head is tilting down so Sonic couldn't see the expression on Shadows' face but, on the other hand, Shadow can see him perfectly. As Shadow finally tilted his head up, he had a grin on his face. Sonic just panicked and bowed his head so Shadow wouldn't see his red blushed cheeks and I mean REALLY red blush! Sonic didn't move is head but moved his eyes up to Shadow. Shadow's grin turned into a sweet smile. Shadow puts his hand under Sonics chin and brings it up, to see those wonderful emerald green eyes. Their faces were only a few inches away. He was trying so hard just to keep himself from closing that gap! Sonic stared at Shadow, his flawless crimson red eyes, his perfect smile, his beautiful body. As Sonic was about to say something Shadow wrapped his arm around Sonics waist, while still holding his chin. Shadow pulled him closer to his body until they were touching each other. Sonic was now blushing wildly and couldn't control it! Shadow saw how much he was blushing and started to laugh a bit. "Your so cute when you blush like that."

"D-did you just say...cute?"

"Yes, you are correct." Before Sonic can say anything more Shadow placed his sweet tender lips on Sonics. Sonic was wide eyed, but now, he knows Shadow loves him. He slowly closed his eyes, wrapped his arms around his neck, and started kissing him back. After a moment Shadow pulled away to say, "Wake up."

"What?"

"Wake up.""No, no this is a dream?!""No this is not happening!""Shadow, please don't leave, " Sonic begged, he never wanted this moment to end."Wake up," that sweet voice rang in his ears and he wanted more so much. Things got blurry and started to disappear. The real world started to show and Sonic was pissed! "Shit!""Why did this have to be a dream!?" The sun was up and the day started for a while. The day will continue and the events that happen will come later in the future.


	3. Sonadow 3: The Trigger

The colored leaves of the trees are falling lightly to the ground. Soon enough all the leaves will have fallen and the season has changed. Sonic seems to be distracted most of the time, after that dream. He can't get up in the morning with out having to fall once. He can't keep his mind on one thing for about a minute, unless its about Shadow. He can't even talk to his friends without being in his own little world! All who care for him are worried. At a juice bar, three friends were enjoying some juice. They also were talking about a certain blue, speedy hedgehog."How come Sonic is so...different now?" asked a concerned small yellow fox"I'm not sure, but if he doesn't knock out of it soon I'll just have to knock him out myself!" answered a tempered, but concerned, red echidna."C'mon Knuckles, you don't always have to answer every question by force," said a pink hedgehog leaning in her chair."Why not? You do it too, with that hammer of yours!"

"I don't _ALWAYS _solve my problems that way!"

"Most of the time you do!"

"How about I solve this problem now!" Amy stood and knocked the chair down. She pulled out her piko piko hammer and prepared to knock Knuckles out for a week! Knuckles just stood from his chair and pushed it in like a gentleman. (wow!) He stepped away from the table so Amy won't destroy it and make him pay for it. "Oh joy, more attention," Tails was just sick of those two fighting all the time and bringing more attention then the fight needs to have. With a quick swing of the hammer the fight begins. Knuckles jumped to dodge the swing of the hammer. It slammed on to the floor, it felt as if an earthquake has just emerged! Everyone screamed and fell to the ground! The concrete floor cracks and colide with each other! The tables fell to the floor and brake! Tails flew off his chair and fell on to the ground, his drink fell on top of his head. Blueberry banana smoothie was dripping down his head, "Now I'm just annoyed," Tails was just tired of that day now. When Tails stood up and shook the smoothie off his head he saw Sonic walk closer to him and the fight scene. "Tails why is your head all sticky?" he asked as he was picking up a few pieces of fur off his head. "Ugh...well...a smoothie fell on me."

"How?"

"Amy made an earthquake with her hammer."As Sonic turned his head to face Amy he saw her trying to hit Knuckles and Knuckles trying to hold back the hammer. Sonic just turned away and said, "I won't ask." Tails replied, "Good." As Sonic began to walk he saw Shadow. Sonic bowed his head so Shadow wouldn't see him, although it wouldn't have mattered if he bowed his head or not. Sonic tripped from one of the cracks in the ground made by Amy. Shadow saw Sonic trip so he acted fast. Shadow ran to Sonic at top speed and slid down to catch him. Sonic landed on Shadows snow white chest hair. He was blushing wildly as he fell in to Shadows arms, luckily Shadow didn't see. As soon as Sonic fell into his arms, Shadow wrapped his arms around Sonic's warm body. "Are you alright Sonic?" Sonic tilted his head up to meet Shadows gaze."Yeah, I'm fine," by now Sonic stopped blushing, he knew Shadow would suspect something if his cheeks were rosey red. "Thanks Shadow.""No problem." Shadows grip around Sonic's waist tightened and Sonic started to blush again because their faces were only inches away now. They were gazing into each others eyes until Shadow remembered they were still in public. He quickly let go of Sonic's body and pushed him off softly to stand up. "I guess I'll see you later," Shadow turned away without another word. "Yeah, see ya later," Sonic sat on the floor for a moment, thinking of what Shadow thought of him. Sonic doesn't know this but Shadow is thinking the same as he walks home. Sonic stood up and ran as fast as he can back home. Amy and Knuckles are still fighting and didn't notice Sonic, Shadow or that little moment they had. On the other hand, Tails saw everything and was pondering on what other people would never believe Sonic to be...gay. The same goes for Shadow. Tails set that thought aside for now but would bring it back up later. Tails decided to leave, he knew if he stayed he would have to pay for all the broken tables and chairs himself. "Let Amy and Knuckles pay for all the stuff," he said to himself as he was walking away. Day has turned to night. Dazzling stars dancing around the moon. Sonic was in his bedroom, sitting near the window, thinking of Shadow. Shadow was in his bedroom, sitting near the window, thinking of Sonic. As the stars danced the two hedgehogs thought of each other.


	4. Sonadow 4: The Party

Day turning to night. Say farewell to the sun and hello to the moon. The night to party is here! Eggman is nowhere to be found and it's a beautiful night to go out and have fun! Sonic and friends are heading off to a party in down town Central City. Sonic was the first to make it to Central Park to meet up with Shadow, Tails, Amy, Knuckles, Rouge, and Silver.

A faint buzzing noise came to Sonics ears but before he could turn around to see where the noise came from it hit him in the face! "Auhg!" "Hey Sonic!" "Hey. Was that meant to be a hug, Tails?" said Sonic with a grin on his face."Yeah, sorry," the embarrassed fox stood and gave Sonic a real hug. This hug scene didn't last long until Tails remembered that moment between Sonic and Shadow. "Hey Sonic, can I ask you something?" Tails never brought that little moment up to anyone until now."Sure little buddy!"

"Well this isn't easy for me to say this but-"

"Wait, am I suppose to explain the birds and the bees to you or something?"

"Oh No! Nothing like that! Its actually about you."

"Me?"

"Yes, I wanted to know…are you gay?" Sonic was shocked, he never thought his little buddy would ask that…even though it's true."What, no way! Why would you even ask that?" His mind was blank, that was the only thing he could think of. As always, Sonic is trying to act cool."It's just, I saw that little moment you and Shadow had a few days ago and I saw you blushing a whole lot when Shadow was holding you. I just want to know if you're gay or not, I won't tell anybody you know that." Sonic was silent, Tails was the only one who he could tell anything."Sonic?""Its true...I'm gay. I never wanted anyone to know. Everyone thinks I'm this big straight hot shot hero and all the girls love me. If they knew I was gay they would never respect me anymore." "Its okay Sonic, everyone has secrets but you can trust me, I'm your best friend!"

Unknown to Sonic and Tails a looming shadow was watching them…he heard everything. Tails and Sonic were waiting minutes until, "OH SHIT! WHO THE HELL-" Sonic turned around to find Shadow with his arm out and a confused look on his face. "Shadow! Jeez, you freaked me out!" "Ha! I thought the all high and mighty Sonic didn't get scared?" "I don't, you just snuck up on me that's all!" Word of advice, never sneak up behind Sonic and tap his shoulder. Sonic turned away from Shadow and Shadow turned away from Sonic with a grin on his face. "Sonic, is everything alright?"

"I'm fine."

"Then why are you blushing?"

"Well…this may be a little uncomfortable to you but Shadow looks really hot in the moonlight."

"Um…okay…I got to get used to this," Just then Shadow popped into their little conversation"Excuse me ladies but all of us are ready to go now." Everyone was standing around, chatting and waiting for Sonic and Tails(wow, that was fast) The group got closer together and Amy, of course, grabbed on to Sonic's arm. Sonic just gave a weak smile. Shadow wasn't so happy about that, he started to growl but nobody heard. Nobody but Tails. "Looks like Shadow feels the same as Sonic does for him," thought Tails. "Chaos Control!" In a flash they were out of sight and at the party.

Flashing lights, extremely loud music, and drunk people everywhere. Yup, this is one hell of a party! Tails was dancing with Amy because she couldn't find Sonic. Knuckles was drunk and hitting on Rouge. Rouge was annoyed and was so close to hurting him. Silver was being asked so many questions about his hair and was just plain tired of everyone asking, 'What's your secret to keeping it all pointy.' Sonic was on top of the building gazing at the stars. "What's the matter?" A slick voice emerged from behind him and knew automatically who it was. "I'm fine Shadow, just leave me alone." Very un Shadow like he sat next to Sonic and wrapped his arms around his waist. Sonic was wide-eyed and could have been mistaken as a furry tomato! "Shadow what are you-" "Just trust me." Shadow pulled out his emerald. "Chaos Control." "Wait where are-" Sonic may be fast on his feet but when it comes to talking he's kind of slow. The sphere of light overcame them and they were gone. They appeared on a beach laying on a tree and looking out at the deep dark blue sea sparkling in the moonlight. Shadow still had his arms wrapped around Sonic and Sonic was in between Shadow's legs."Shadow?" Shadow was silent until he said, in a loving voice, "I love you." "What?!" "I love you." Those words echoed in his head and Sonic started to cry."Why are you crying Sonic?" A sweat smile came to Shadow face."Its just, I'm so glad you said that. I…I love you too!" "That's good to hear." Before you know it the two were kissing under the moonlit sky and the stars were twinkling in the dark sea of the sky.


	5. Sonadow 5: The Mistake

The day is shinning and fun filled! Good things will be happening today! Not! Sonic and Shadow are asleep in Shadows bed. The walls are painted crimson red, like Shadow's eyes, and the bed is as black as his fur. The bright light, from the sun, beamed through the window and hit Shadows face. His eyelids opened up only to reveal beautiful ruby red orbs that sparkled in the sun. "Aug, jeez, I should not have had all those beers last night!" Shadow looked down only to find Sonic the Hedgehog sleeping on his truffle of chest hair."What the-! Please don't tell me that I told him what I think I told him!" Struck with panic he slowly gets out of bed, while being careful not to wake Sonic. To his success Sonic didn't even move an inch. Taking a moment to look at that beautiful hedgehog made him want to kiss him so badly. But knew Sonic didn't like him that way, it was just a drunken mistake. "I guess I should start on breakfast." He walked out the door and started down the stairs to the kitchen.

An hour later, a flash of lightning and a rumble of thunder filled the sky with thousands of rain drops dropping every second. The bright flash and the loud sound awoke Sonic. "I may be half a sleep*yawn*but I know this isn't my room."

"It must be Shadow's room."

"But-wait-shadow isn't here! Maybe he's downstairs!" He ran to the door but realized it would be stupid to rush down the stairs for nothing.

As Sonic got to the bottom of the stair he saw Shadow setting down two plates full of food. "Hey, Shads." Shadow just faced away from Sonic and said, "My name is Shadow," in his normal dark and gloomy voice. Sonic's ears dropped, something was wrong. "So are you going to stay and have breakfast or are you going to leave?" Sonic opened his mouth but he didn't have to say a word, his stomach's growl was enough. At the end of breakfast Sonic got up to leave, with Shadow following him to the door. Before Sonic grabbed his coat off the coat rack he needed to know one thing. He faced Shadow and stared into his beautiful red eyes. "Um, Shadow, about last night…" "It was a drunken mistake right?" Sonic was shocked. He was silent for a second but nodded his head."Yeah, a mistake. Well, I'll be going now," Sonic walked out the door and started walking home but Shadow yelled from the door, "Hey!" Sonic took a breath and turned around, preparing for what else Shadow had to throw at his heart."You don't need an umbrella or let me chaos control you home?" "I'll be fine," Sonic dropped his head and started walking again. "I'm just glad its raining. Shadow won't see me crying."


	6. Sonadow 6: The Truth

A cloudy night covering the stars is here tonight. A cresset moon glows in the black night. A night like this is perfect for a walk. A month has passed and Sonic still can't get over what Shadow said. "Why did this happen to me!" yelled a confused blue hedgehog. "I actually thought Shadow, of all people, liked me! It was stupid of me to even think that!" Sonic was laying on his bed, the window open, and the lights turned off. With tears welling up in his eyes he jumped up off the bed and grabbed his coat, off the side of the bed. "Maybe if I go outside for a little while I could stop thinking about shadow." He runs out of the house at top speed only to stop and start walking when he reaches the deserted Central City."Why can't I tell him how I feel? At least I would get this off my chest!" he said in his head."It's so hard to keep this in! This whole 'not thinking about shadow' thing isn't working." With a loud sigh he gave up. He could never stop thinking about Shadow. The cold breeze of winter is blowing and snow is slowly falling to the ground. Moments pass and when Sonic is just about to forget Shadow, he shows up. They pass each other. Nothing happens. BANG! Sonic slammed Shadow into a nearby building wall!"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" Shadows voice was loud and furious! Sonic doesn't answer. He then plants a kiss on Shadows lips. Sonic tries to enjoy the moment as much as possible. Shadow isn't objecting. Shadow closes his eyes and enjoys the kiss. Their hands start to wonder around each other.(I don't want to mention where) The enchanting moment ends when Sonic lips depart from Shadow's. Inches away from each others faces, Sonic pours out an apology. Shadow could care less about the apology. Shadow brings Sonic's body closer to him and kisses his warm lips. Sonic doesn't reject.


	7. Sonadow 7: The Next Morning

The sun blurred out by clouds and snow lightly falling creating a blanket above the earth. The holiday season begins today with the feast of all feasts. Two hedgehogs are found sleeping along side each other, in embrace. Sapphire flutters his emeralds eyes open to lay them on sleeping ebony. Excitement and anxiety struck Sonic at the moment. Is this a moment to remember or just another "mistake"? As Sonic try's to sort things out Shadow begins to wake.

"Hmm, *yawn*, Sonic? Hmmm good morning," smiles Shadow.

"Morning..." unenthusiastically by Sonic.

"You're so energetic this morning," Shadow smirked at Sonic.

"Funny..."

"Hmm, ok what's the matter with you Sonic you normally don't act like this?" asked Shadow while sitting up on the bed.

As Shadow watches Sonic sit up he swears he saw tears roll down his checks.

"Are you crying, Sonic?" As Sonic begins to speak his voice cracks and reveals the truth. "I-I just d-don't know what to believe anymore."

"When this same situation happened a month ago you said it was a drunken mistake and I KNOW this is no drunken mistake this time."

"So why is this time different from a month ago?" Sonic argues, head up and revealing his full out tears. Shadow is stunned to see Sonic crying so wildly in front of him. He is lost for words but knows exactly what to say.

"This time, I know that our feelings are mutual." According to Sonics's bewildered face, he doesn't understand what "mutual" means. With a roll of his eyes, Shadow leans in and kisses Sonic. To Sonic's sadness it ended as fast as it started.

"I like you Sonic and I know you like me as well; therefore, that's why this time is different from the last." Silence. Only the sounds of kissing could be heard through out the room. Only parting to grab there breath, they stare into each others eyes. With a blush Sonic climbed out of bed,

"um, well , I'm going to see if I can make some breakfast for us." With that he dashes to the kitchen and leaves Shadow in bed.

In the kitchen Sonic began to rummage through the fridge to find anything he can cook and not burn the house down. In a failed attempt he decided to just grab eggs and bacon and make a classic breakfast. As Sonic was cracking the eggs Shadow was walking down the stairs to the kitchen. Sonic, not hearing him, continued to fry eggs and bacon. The delicious smell roamed and swirled around the kitchen. After a few minutes Sonic was getting the food to place on the table when he was suddenly swept off his feet.

"AHH," screeched Sonic!

"Heh, You scream like a girl," mocked Shadow.

"Shut up you surprised me!"

"Now put me down!"

"Suit yourself," With that Shadow let go of Sonic and fell straight to the floor. "Ouch! Now my ass has a dent," Sonic whined while getting up. "You know, when I said put me down I meant on my feet"

"Than you have should been more specific handsome".

'Handsome?' Sonic thought. Sonic blushed at the compliment and smiled a little before turning to the table and sitting. "Well no use in having this food go to waste," said Sonic digging in to the food all ready. Shadow smiled, and walked over to Sonic and kissed his forehead before sitting down and enjoying his food. Sonic's smile widen.

After breakfast the couple headed to the grocery store to pick up some things. "Hey shadow, what do you do for thanksgiving today?"

"To be honest, what is thanksgiving?"

"What? You don't know what thanksgiving is?"

"Its one of the best holidays! You can stuff your face with so much food! Oh, and its about being thankful about things in your life."

"Well I'm thankful to have you," Shadow said while pulling Sonic close and nuzzling him. Sonic closed his eyes with a smile showing his contentment. A small purr was heard from the two. The moment was ruined when a cry from a certain pink girl was heard. "SONIC! WHERE ARE YOU?"

"How can she find me so fast! I swear to God she got an 'efing tracker on me!"

"Sorry Shadow but I got to go, I'll see you at home." With a quick peck on the lips Sonic dashed away just as Amy turned the corner. "Hey Shadow have you seen Sonic?" Amy asked while scanning the aisle. "No." Astern no. Shadow turned and strolled off. A distant yell can be heard from Amy.

As night came Sonic finally made it home only to find Shadow sitting on the arm chair with a glass of champagne in one hand and a seductive smile on his face. With his cheeks darkening a rosie red Sonic asks, with his voice almost cracking, "Um…what's going on Shads?"

"Well you know I just thought you needed to relax a little after that game of hide and seek." Shadow said as he stood and wrapping his arms around Sonic's waist from behind. Seductively whispering in Sonic's ear, "It may even get a little hot later in the bedroom." Sonic practically the shade of Knuckles, he rapidly turns and plants a passionate kiss on Shadow's tender lips. "Screw the food, we can make 'something else' together," grinned Sonic. Picking up Sonic, bridal style, Shadow hurriedly rushes up the stairs to the bedroom to start 'cooking'.


End file.
